kingdom_hearts_the_winter_warfandomcom-20200214-history
Ichigo Kurosaki
'''Ichigo Kurosaki '''is one of the protagonists of Kingdom Hearts: The Winter War and the main protagonist of Bleach. Ichigo is the son of Isshin and Masaki Kurosaki, and older brother of Karin and Yuzu. While Initially a Human, Ichigo's life changed after meeting Rukia Kuchiki and was given Soul Reaper powers. This transformed him into a Substitute Soul Reaper. Alongside his friends, Ichigo has helped defend Karakura from Hollows and once ventured into the Soul Society to save Rukia from execution. Recently, Ichigo has acquired Hollow powers. Personality Ichigo is stubborn, short-tempered, strong-willed, and impulsive. Despite claiming not to care about what other people think about him, he attempts to maintain a detached and "cool" image. He generally keeps his face set in a near-permanent scowl, with his eyebrows drawn together. His outspoken, hot-headed demeanor is a trait Ichigo himself has acknowledged, and if somebody picks a fight with him, he cannot help fighting back. Despite these traits, he has shown to genuinely feel compassion and empathy towards others. He has difficulty remembering people's faces and names. Ichigo becomes extremely shy and uncomfortable around nude or immodestly dressed women, a fact both Yoruichi Shihōin and Rangiku Matsumoto have teased him for. Like Sora , Ichigo has no respect for authority figures, calling Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto "gramps" and referring to several of the Soul Reaper captains by their given names without using honorifics. Despite his flaws, Ichigo possess a complex sense of honor, who firmly believes that it is his job to protect the innocent. He is also very loyal to his friends and would go out of his way to protect them, a trait that made him easier to befriend Sora. However, like Sora, he tends to behave rather impulsive, though unlike Sora, Ichigo has a much shorter fuse. He is also very sensitive about his name, becoming comically enraged whenever someone calls him "Strawberry". Appearance Ichigo's most prominent physical trait is his orange, spiky hair, something that earned him the center of ridicule. He is tall, with brown eyes, and a fairly, lean-muscular, athletic build. He tends to wear slim fitting cloths. When in his spiritual form, Ichigo wears the standard Soul Reaper attire with the addition of a red rosary-like strap that holds his Zanpakuto. It is shaped like a kite with a flat top and bottom. Biography Born to Isshin Kurosaki and Masaki Kurosaki, Ichigo grew up in Karakura Town. When he was young, Ichigo was a sweet, innocent momma's boy, and loving older brother to his younger sisters Yuzu and Karin who cried a lot until his mother was brutally murdered by a Hollow right in front of him. His personality and demeanor changed almost overnight: he rarely smiled, became rather blunt and punkish, and picked fights almost all the time (mainly due to people mocking his hair color). At some point in his life, Ichigo became spiritually aware, being able to see supernatural beings, such as Spirits and Hollows. It was this ability that led to his encounter with the Soul Reaper, Rukia Kuchiki, who gave him her powers so that he could save his family from a Hollow. He then began killing Hollows, with the eventual help of his friends: Yasutora Sado (aka Chad), a tall, muscular teenager of Mexican decent; Orihime Inoue, a bubbly girl with a big imagination; and Uryū Ishida, a Quincy whom initially hated Ichigo, but later became an ally. After Rukia was taken back to the Soul Society, Ichigo trained with exiled Soul Reaper Captains Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihōin, the former taught him to master his Soul Reaper powers and the latter helped him achieve Bankai. Accompanied by his friends, Ichigo stormed the Soul Society, defeating Squad 6 Lieutenant Renji Abarai, Squad 11 Captain Kenpachi Zaraki, and Rukia's brother-in-law/adopted brother Captain Byakuya Kuchiki of Squad 6; successfully saving her from execution. However, he was then confronted by traitorous Captain Sōsuke Aizen, who quickly defeated him, stole an orb called the Hogyoku, and escaped, along with fellow traitors Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tōsen to Hueco Mundo. Synopsis Karakura Town Battle with Ulquiorra and Yammy Sometime later, Ichigo confronts Ulquiorra Cifer and Yammy Riyalgo after detecting their attack on Chad and Orihime. He releases his Bankai and attacks Yammy, managing to sever his right arm in the process. However, his inner Hollow attempts to take control, causing him to lower his guard, and opening that Yammy quickly exploits. After being beaten to submission, Ichigo is saved by Urahara and Yoruichi, leading the Arrancar to retreat. Training with the Vizards Later, he battles the Sixth Espada, Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez, and becomes overpowered. This leads him to seek training from Shinji Hirako and the Vizards, wishing to control his Inner Hollow. Though, the process was difficult, Ichigo managed to subdue his Inner Hollow, regaining consciousness. Ichigo then begins to train to increase the amount of time he can stay in his new masked form. Departing to Las Noches Following a second loss to Grimmjow, Ichigo learns that Orihime was abducted by the Arrancars. With Orihime branded a traitor, Yamamoto orders the Soul Reapers to return to the Soul Society to fortify their defenses. Left with no aid, Ichigo arrives at Urahara's shop, prepared to go rescue Orihime on his own. Ichigo is joined by Uryū and Chad, and, after some convincing, the trio agree to help each other rescue Orihime. Urahara opens a Garganta to Hueco Mundo and informs them that they will be joined by "speical helpers". Though left confused, the trio nonetheless enter the portal. Invasion of Las Noches Venturing through Las Noches WIP Battle with Grimmjow WIP Battle with Ulquiorra WIP Fake Karakura Town WIP __FORCETOC__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__